


Onsen

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Gangbang, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: An onsen trip suggested by Sho rapidly turns into something else





	

It was Sho’s idea.

“The last time you guys went without me! Let’s do it properly this time, all five of us!”

Nino shrugged. “Sure, I’m free."

“Ok, so long as I’m not driving.” Ohno agreed.

“You can’t even drive, leader,” Jun said, rolling his eyes.

“Sounds fun! When shall we go?” Aiba asked.

“How about this weekend?” Sho asked.

And so it was decided.

Aiba volunteered to pick everyone up in his car, because “that’s what we did last time, remember?”

Jun laughed, remembering the accident he had with Aiba’s car previously.

“We can play music and sing along in the car!” Aiba exclaimed excitedly.

“I think Nino will be gaming and Ohno will just sleep.” Sho replied dryly as he cast a glance on the pair. Nino was draped around Ohno, as if the elder man was a piece of furniture, playing on his DS.

“Ok… If everyone is agreeable I’ll book the hotel.” Sho said to no one in particular.

“One thing Sho-kun.” Jun stopped Sho from leaving the greenroom.

“If you are making a schedule, count us out.” 

Sho laughed.

“Ok fine. No schedule. Promise.”

“Onsen!” Ohno shouted out randomly.

“Eh?”

“I want to go to the onsen.” Ohno mumbled.

“Leader,” Jun chided. “That, is the reason why we are going to Hakone.”

“Oh.” Ohno muttered, satisfied as he went back to fiddling with Nino’s hair. 

 

It was an uneventful drive to Hakone, taking less than 2 hours. Aiba drove all the way; they opted not to change drivers at the rest stop, something that Jun would not complain about. He was happy to ride shotgun and change the music on the car. Jun, Aiba and occasionally Sho would join in and sing along, but as Sho had predicted, Ohno had fallen asleep (on Sho!), and Nino had his earphones plugged in and he was busy playing Pokemon Sun. 

 

The ryokan Sho had chosen was a traditional Japanese styled inn with outdoor baths. There was still time before lunch so they opted to head to the onsen right away. 

“Uwah… Iii ne.” Aiba exclaimed as he saw the view from the onsen. 

Jun nodded. “Sugoi. I always get so jealous of Sho’s location shot. He goes to onsens whereas I do those stupid segments….” 

“Don’t say that kind of things, isn’t it what you wanted? If you are unhappy then you should discuss with the staff,” Nino chuckled. 

Behind him, Ohno playfully smacked his butt.

“Ahhh sugoi. When was the last time we went to the onsen together?” Sho asked as they stepped into the hot bath.

“Hmmm… No idea… We bath together after concerts though…” Ohno remarked.

“Since Kiroi Namida?” Jun suggested.

“Yeah… probably…” Nino agreed.

“Ahh this is amazing,” Aiba said as he dipped his body into the hot water. “Ahhh atsu atsu atsu (hot hot hot)!!” 

“De ta! (it appeared!)” Sho laughed.

 

They were soaking in the onsen. Enjoying the relaxing heat. A moment of quietness had settled into the outdoor bath; the members were content to simply enjoy each other’s presence.

“It’s good that we have the bath to ourselves.” Aiba finally remarked.

“Maybe cos it’s exam season… And that it’s almost lunch time?” Jun remarked.

Beside him, Ohno burst out into laughter.

“Eh? Nani?” Jun asked.

Ohno laughed louder and merely pointed to Nino, who was slowly walking across the onsen towards his next target. He reached Sho and pulled.

“Oi!” Sho yelped as his eyes turned wide open. “My $!#@!#!!!”

Sho stood up to chase after the escaping Nino. Nino tried to get to Aiba next… But Aiba was quicker. With a quick snatch, Aiba stole Nino’s towel from his waist.

“Oi!!!! Give me back my towel!” Nino yelped as he quickly submerged himself in the water, trying to hide his assets.

“Serves you right!” Sho laughed as he watched Nino blush.

“Moi ii…” Jun grumbled as he got out from the onsen to grab an extra towel for Nino. “It’s getting late and I’m hungry. Let’s go have lunch.” Jun said as he headed out to shower.

 

Lunch was an extravagant meal served in their rooms. But Nino couldn’t wait for the meal to finish. He slowly inched himself towards Ohno and his fingers soon found his way into Ohno’s butt. Ohno, being the expert that he was, continued enjoying his food at an excruciatingly slow pace.

 

Nino practically pounced on Ohno the moment the server left with the last dish.

Sho tried to look terrified. 

“I thought we were going to walk around Hakone or something…?” Sho protested.

“Aw, don’t be so tight Sho-chan.” Aiba whispered into Sho’s ear and ran a finger down his back, tugging on his yukata.

“Ne, Jun-pon…? You too… It’s been sooo long… I miss you…” Aiba said as he looked at Jun with puppy eyes.

“Ahhh Nino…” Ohno whined as Nino skilfully unrobed Ohno, revealing the engorged member below. 

“They are fast…” Sho complained.

“What are you doing there, standing there like idiots. Come quick!” Ohno ordered between groans as Nino started sucking on him.

Jun checked that the windows were properly covered and made sure the ‘Do Not Disturb” sign was turned on before he disrobed.

“Jaa… How should we go about it?” Jun asked as he turned around to see four pairs of eyes staring at him.

“You’re the last Jun-pon, so you’re it!” Ohno announced.

“Eh? Me?!??!” Jun yelped as he tried to run. There was nowhere to run to in the hotel room though. Sho hugged Jun and wrestled him to the ground, with Aiba arriving in quick order to help out.

“Nino, bring out the toys.” Ohno commanded as he pushed Nino off him. Nino licked his lips slowly as he got up to fetch the hand cuffs and spreader bar from his bag.

“Oi!” Jun protested as his hands was tied down onto the legs of the coffee table. He was bent over the table and his legs were held apart with the spreader bar. As a control freak, he absolutely hated being tied down like that. Which seemed to make it all the more reason for his bandmates to do so.

“Oh god Jun, you’re so hot.” Ohno cooed, pouring a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers.

“Fuck Jun, you are so tight!” Ohno exclaimed as he slip two fingers into Jun’s ass.

“Geez, didn’t you use the ass expanders I gave you? And to think that me and Sho are gonna double up.” Ohno clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“What! You had it all planned already?” Jun protested.

“It’s been a while since we gang banged you Junnie.” Ohno explained.

“You’ll enjoy it, I promise.” Ohno whispered into Jun’s ear.

“It’s ok Jun, I got you an anal relaxant.” Nino winked as he prepared to insert the first of a series of anal dilators into Jun’s tight ass.

“Oh, let’s try this.” Ohno commented as he fished out a syringe from his bag and filled it up with the anal relaxant lube. The syringe was then gently inserted up Jun’s rear and the lube pushed in.

“Ahhhh” Jun moaned as the cool liquid entered his butt.

“Good boy,” Ohno said, rewarding Jun was a gentle bite on the shoulder.

Sho was still setting up the cameras and double checking the angles when Ohno approached him from behind. He felt something cool press up against his butt cheeks.

“I think that’s good Sho chan, now bend down.” Ohno cooed.

Sho could feel his heart rate quickened and his breath get heavy as he obediently went on his knees.

The dildo was slowly pushed in… Then it started vibrating, hitting his prostate perfectly.

“Oh god fuck Ohno.” Sho groaned.

“You like it? I know you like it Sho-chan,” Ohno grinned.

Sho lied down on the tatami floor and started stroking his own member.

“Why don’t you go take care of Jun, he’s a little lonely don’t you think?” Ohno suggested.

Which wasn’t exactly true, but Sho eagerly slotted himself under the coffee table, propping himself up with cushions till his mouth was in the right height, before starting his assault on Jun Jr.

Meanwhile, Nino had inserted a vibrator into his own anus and was busy stretching Jun’s. 

On the other side of the coffee table, Aiba had put Jun’s mouth to good use on himself, and he was grabbing Jun’s hair, eyes closed and lost in paradise. Ohno decided to give Aiba a butt vibrator too.

Ohno was inserting a vibrator into Aiba when someone came up behind him and inserted a vibrator into his own butt, causing him a gulp in surprise.

“I love you Nino,” Ohno gasped as he turned around to lick the intruder in the face.

“I love you too Oh-chan,” Nino winked as he licked Ohno back.

“Ne Nino, I got some new toys, wanna try it?” Ohno asked.

“Sure thing.” 

Ohno smiled. He loved having Nino around. That man was always up for new toys.

Ohno laid down on the floor beside Nino as the younger man continued his administration of the next anal dilator on Jun. 

“What’s that Oh-chan? Harry potter’s wand?” Nino teased as Ohno took out a curved metal rod from a box.

“Nope, it’s even better.” Ohno replied as he took around the room for the bottle of lube.

“Stop moving Nino!” Ohno ordered as he tried to grab hold of Nino’s bouncing penis.

Nino stopped twisting the dildo around for a moment, allowing Ohno to grab his engorged member.

“Ohh ohh ohh!” Nino moaned as a cold metal object pressed against the tip of his penis.

“Oh myy god…” Nino moaned as he stopped his movements, closing his eyes and panting heavily as Ohno slowly slid the metal sound up his penis.

“Omg fuck!” Nino exclaimed as Ohno held a vibrator to the sound. The vibrations travelled up the rod and shook his penis from inside out.

“What the fuck!” Nino arched his back in pleasure as the rod was inserted all the way to the base. He could feel his prostate exploding in pleasure as Ohno gently rocked the metal sound back and forth.

“Oh fuck Ohno… Give me the vibrator… This is wonderful… You go work on Jun!” Nino yelped as he snacked the vibrator from Ohno’s hands and started masturbating his rod filled, blood engorged penis.

 

With Aiba’s penis in his mouth and Sho sucking him off, Jun scarcely had time to pay attention to what was going on with his anus. He was vaguely aware that some kind of cold metal rod had been inserted into his anus this time, but was completely shocked when Ohno showed him a photo of his ass spread wide open with spreaders. 

“Look at your pretty wide ass Junnie,” Ohno slurred.

Jun would have scolded a few choice words, but Aiba slammed his cock deeper into his throat, causing Jun to gag.

“Be good.” Ohno laughed as he gave Jun a pat on his head.

“Finish him up Sho, we’re ready to go,” Ohno replied as he started lubing up his own penis.

He heard a muffled reply that he assumed to be something along the lines of ‘ok’ from Sho.

Ohno closed and removed the metal speculum from Jun’s ass before replacing it with his own fingers. After the stretching session, Jun’s butt was so wide that it swallowed his hand whole. Ohno started turning his fist around, trying to look for Jun’s sweet spot.

He knew he found it when he felt a tremble travel down Jun’s spine everything he pressed. At the front of the room, Aiba was already lying down on the floor panting, his dildo removed and energy spent.

With the double assault on his prostate and penis, Jun quickly climaxed, cumming all over the newscaster. 

“Come’on Sho!” Ohno urged urgently. His penis was roaring for some action.

 

They lined up their penises and held Jun’s ass open with their fingers and stuffed themselves into Jun’s ass. The experienced couple kept their hips together and moved with a synchronised ease with a rhythm they knew all too well.

Nino looked on with jealously. How he missed being the center of attention. His eyes drifted around the room until he found Aiba.

“Ne Aiba, you’re done already? Aw come on, aren’t you gonna do Jun with me?” Nino persuaded.

Aiba perked up at the suggestion, and he scooted over to Nino’s side to allow the younger man’s fingers to do its magic. 

 

Sho came first. Ohno wanted to keep going but Sho’s penis, having done it’s deed, had become too sensitive to the friction. 

“Mou!” Ohno complained. Jun’s anus was now too lose to provide the stimulation he craved.

“Turn around Sho!” Ohno ordered. He plucked the still vibrating dildo from Sho’s butt and replaced it with his own member.

“Guess it’s our turn now,” Nino patted Aiba affectionately in the butt as he slowly removed the sound from his penis and lubed himself up. With his quick finger work, Aiba’s member was revived and ready for another round.

“What the fuck!” Jun exclaimed as he felt fingers prying open his butt again. He was already feeling sore and bruised from the humping… Then again, he should have expected it. It wouldn’t be considered a gang bang if only half of the group topped him. Perhaps he should be grateful that they were doing it in twos?

Jun could feel his member stirring back to life once more and he grunted in pain as he struggled against the hand restrains, unable to touch himself.

“Such a naughty one,” Nino scolded as he noticed Jun’s struggle.

He laughed as he continued pounding into Jun with Aiba by his side.

“Love you J,” Nino chuckled.

Jun let out a moan in reply.

Behind them, Sho was on his knees, struggling to keep upright as Ohno’s thrusts came hard and fast, slamming over and over again into his butt. Ohno had always like it fast. A squirt of hot liquid made Sho see spots… But it also made Sho somewhat relieved that the assault on his ass was over. He hated it when his ass gets so sore that he could barely sit.

Ohno flopped down happily besides Sho, stroking his own Jr with a slow, steady pace. He watched as Aiba and Nino simultaneously released inside of Jun. 

“See Sho, that’s how it’s supposed to be done. Together.” Ohno lectured.

“It’s your fault that you have such incredible stamina,” Sho complained.

Aiba and Nino flopped down contentedly on the floor, leaving Jun alone.

“Oi, don’t forget about me!” Jun complained.

Nino laughed. “Shall I?” 

“No Nino, come here!” Ohno requested.

“I’ll take care of it,” Aiba offered as he got under the coffee table to help Jun take care of his problem. Pre cum was already leaking out, and the bulging looked almost too huge.

“Ride me Nino.” Ohno ordered.

“With pleasure.” Nino replied.

“Oh… Help me take out the vibrator will you…?” Nino requested, whining ever so seductively as Ohno slowly removed the device from his orifice, twisting it as it came out.

“Slowly ne… Warm down,” Ohno grunted as Nino lowered himself onto Ohno’s waiting member.

Nino grunted as he laid down on Ohno’s chest, twisting around to find a comfortable lying position.

Ohno stroked Nino’s sweaty hair as the younger man started clenching his butt rhythmically, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. If he had to pick one person to be with for the rest of his life, he would pick Nino in a heartbeat. Never mind that Nino hated doing household chores and would only game all day. When he comes to sex, Nino was the definition of heaven.

He let Nino take the lead, caressing Nino’s head as the younger man slowly move his hips, lifting it up ever so slightly while still clenching and unclenching his ass. 

“You’re perfect,” Ohno whispered.

“Of course,” Nino retorted.

“I love you,” Ohno whispered again, clicking Nino’s earlobes.

“I love you too Oh-chan,” Nino replied as he started moving his hips a little more with each stroke, exactly the way Ohno would have liked it.

 

Jun was so aroused that it didn’t take much effort on Aiba’s part before his found white cum all over his chest. Aiba climbed out from the front of the table and ordered Jun to eat his own cum.

“Ok… Can I get up now? I think my legs and hands are numb already.” Jun groaned as he licked the last bit of white off Aiba’s chest.

He wouldn’t admit it, but it had been a throughly enjoyable experience.

With everyone having had their turn with Jun, Aiba relunctantly agreed.

“You should let us do this more often Jun-pon, your ass is soooo hot,” Aiba pouted.

Jun pretended he didn’t hear Aiba as he rubbed the circulation into his hands.

 

When Ohno and Nino were finally done with their warm down ritual, they found that three amused members had been watching them. 

“Gosh, you guys have so much stamina,” Jun remarked.

“It comes with practise, right Nino?” Ohno smirked.

Nino merely cooed.

“I take first dibs on the bath!” Jun exclaimed as he sprung up and made for the toilet. 

“Sure, you guys go ahead, me and Nino will rest here, ne Nino?” Ohno asked.

Nino nodded as he squeezed Ohno’s hands. Ohno started rubbing his hands over Nino’s cum sprayed stomach, then lifting up his hands for Nino to lick.

“Geez… Let’s leave them be… Sho-chan let’s take the shower while Jun is using the bathtub… I’m getting hungry.” Aiba said.

Sho took a look at the still starving for sex couple and agreed.


End file.
